The invention relates to a guide system comprising a gear rack for guiding the movement of two assemblies, of which one assembly is movable relative to the other in backward and foward linear movement.
British Patent Application No. GB 2,112,994 A describes such a rack system.
Such a system is frequently used for guiding a drawer in video or audio equipment: when the drawer is open the disc or cassette can be changed and when the drawer is closed the apparatus is in the operating position.
Such a known system comprises two racks and two pinions, the two pinions being mounted on the same horizontal spindle; such a system is likely to give rise to jamming because the pinions may be loaded by the drawer and at the same be subjected to an asymmetrical force, resulting in a stronger jamming or interference effect and increased wear of the teeth.